


Divine Blessings

by kyuubi_wench



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fertility Issues, Mild Sexual Content, Thor does it for Good, fertility god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuubi_wench/pseuds/kyuubi_wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olorisstra wanted non- orgy non- gangbang Fertility Deity Thor fic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natasha and Bruce come to Thor with a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Blessings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olorisstra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olorisstra/gifts).



“Thor.” He lifts his gaze from the paper he was reading to find Natasha in her dress- down clothes – a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, both a little loose. She is meeting his gaze but there's something about her that looks almost nervous. He folds the paper and puts it down on the table. 

“Can I offer you any help, Natasha?” He'd respected her wishes and stopped calling her Lady, even though she'd proven herself more than eligible for that title. Repeatedly. 

She takes a couple steps closer to him, to his seat on the couch, but does not deign to sit herself. He's tempted to stand, but. He doesn't. There's something he's finally understanding about her preference for higher ground when she is this way, remotely uncomfortable or uncertain. It costs him nothing to give her this measure of comfort and respect. 

“The legends say you are a god of many things, including fertility. Is it true?” She speaks directly to him, not shifting away or hiding herself. He appreciates it. 

“Indeed. It is one of my abilities, although I have not had much use for it here.” He sits back against the couch, already thinking. It isn't a question he had anticipated. Especially not from her. From Bruce, perhaps, but then their relationship had been very discreet. 

Everyone knows it, he thinks, at least of this group. But no one heckles them about it. It had taken a long time for them to come to each other. 

Personally, Thor approves. Even if the ways they balance each other are still beyond his perception.

“Do you think you could help us with something?” There's the tiniest tuck of her shoulder, an uncertainty, maybe, or a careful caution from letting her hopes get too high. 

“If it is within my power to help, I shall certainly try.” He promises it, and a small smile lifts the corners of her lips. He smiles back, grateful he can do something for her. She deserves so much, and accepts so little. 

It will be an honor to try. 

 

****

 

Bruce is a shade of red Thor has never seen on the man. Thor murmurs an apology and settles a hand gently on the man's lower back. This is not an invasive procedure, strictly speaking. There is no cutting, no need for Bruce to undress. There had been a few, frankly embarrassing questions, which Bruce had answered with utter calm, but for the gradual darkening of his skin. 

Thor has not used this particular ability much since coming to Earth, but he turns all his focus to it now, and the answers he finds saddens him. The little sparks of life that should be forming are barely flickering, dying as soon as they are formed. Bruce had warned he was sterile, provided science and reasons that Thor understood better than he had anticipated. 

But to feel it, the potential for life dying before it would ever have a chance to do anything more? Thor carefully withdraws his hand and steps back far enough to meet Bruce's eyes. “You were right,” he says softly. “I will have to ponder this, that I might divine a solution.” 

Bruce nods and moves away, still red around the ears. “Any progress on her side?” 

“I admit you both puzzle me. It is good to have a challenge to unfold.” 

Bruce chuckles, but it sounds empty of humour. Loki had a laugh like that. Thor winces at the thought. “Just another experiment.” The words are murmured, clearly not intended for Thor, but he hears it anyway. 

Thor leaves Bruce to his own devices, intent on solving the mystery that is Bruce and Natasha, and how he can help them both. 

 

***

 

He comes up with a solution. Well, he's come up with several possible solutions over the course of months, and there's been both spectacular failure and minimal, temporary progress. 

The ward he had managed to devise- with help from healers in Asgard- had permitted a short- time purging of the energy that ran forcefully through Bruce's body, allowing him to produce viable seed. But it had to be constantly powered to last more than half an hour. That was barely enough time for the body to produce the clean seed; by the time they had the chance to be delivered they were beginning to be exposed again. Last month they had tried to cut it as close as possible, working with Natasha's peak of her cycle and the purge of Bruce's body. 

They had a momentary success. Seed and egg had found each other. 

The resulting cells had been rejected, however, and Thor has one last solution. 

He isn't certain they will welcome it. 

 

***

 

Bruce groans. Thor is touching his shoulder, one large, heavy hand holding him upright as Natasha buries her face in his lap. He feels strangely empty and full at the same time, the buzz under his skin far different than the one he usually ignores. The Other Guy is absolutely *silent*. 

There's a rune painted on Natasha's stomach, just below her navel. Bruce can't see it from this angle, but he saw it earlier, when she'd undressed. Thor had let her put it on with what looks suspiciously like a permanent marker, and then checked her work before they'd gone any further. 

Perfectionist as she is, the rune passed Thor's inspection. 

There's a tingling rush in Bruce's groin that isn't exactly like the feeling before orgasm, but suddenly he feels heavy, ready. Thor had called it something like 'new life'. Bruce calls it potential blue balls. 

“Nat,” he breathes, and she lifts up and gives him a kiss. He kisses her back, uncaring of the way her lips taste a little like him. She kisses him back hungrily, a little desperately. He doesn't quite know what it's cost her to agree to this, doesn't think he will ever understand it fully. In a minute it will be her turn, and Thor's hands will be on her, and Bruce hopes that this time, it will work. They've done enough, haven't they? 

On cue, Thor slides away from Bruce, and their positions change. Bruce lays back on the bed, and Natasha straddles his hips. Thor appears behind her, and there's a small tensing around her eyes that Bruce files away. Instead he runs his hands over her thighs, and something changes about her, a tension sliding away. 

Thor's hands settle on her waist, and the rune flares to brilliancy. Natasha gasps, but it's not a sound of pain, and when she arches her body, Bruce can feel her dripping against him. It makes him twitch against her. 

It's weird to have Thor here, in the bedroom with them, but there's something calming, safe, about his presence. Maybe it's the fact that Thor's still dressed, shirt and pants covering his body. Maybe it's just the knowledge that him actually being here will help take that final step. 

Natasha flutters around him when Thor finally guides her down, and Bruce can't help but buck a little and groan louder. Bruce gets caught up in the rhythm Thor sets for them, and when one hand drops from her waist to his knee he startles a little. He hasn't even realized the buzzing feeling under his skin had started to fade, but now it surges back. Brilliant and powerful and.. things he can't even put words to. Magic, if he's willing to admit it. 

Natasha leans over him, nipping at this lips and Bruce wraps his hands around her shoulders and holds onto her. The pace changes, he's thrusting up into her and licking up the little sounds she makes, and Thor's hand on his knee is nothing more than a spot of firm warmth. 

When he comes, he's not entirely certain that he *doesn't* see literal stars. 

Natasha cradles her head against his shoulder, fingers tracing over the bristly hairs on his body. Distantly there's the hum of the Other Guy, and closer, the tingle under his skin has subsided to a mere warmth. 

“Easy.” It's the first words Thor has said since they started. Under his hands they both stay still, and Bruce isn't sure what he's doing to Natasha but she's shivering a little against him. 

Thor traces another rune into the sweat on her back and smiles. He can feel it, the flood of seed, the rivalry as they vie for the lead, the pleasant receptiveness of the egg. Even the womb feels open, welcoming, and Thor draws one more symbol. 

 

***

“I'd ask how you're doing,” Tony started as he walked into the communal kitchen, only to find Bruce stroking Natasha's back as she puked into a lined trash can. “But I think I’d get my throat ripped out.” 

Something volatile and scathing echoes from inside the can between breaths, and Bruce does his pleasantly half- blank 'not happy with you' face over her back. Tony raises an eyebrow and skirts widely around them both. 

“Ah, tea? Flat soda? Orange juice?” 

Natasha peers over the edge of the can and Tony is struck with a vision of a crocodile looking over the surface of the water, waiting to strike. Then Bruce hands her a napkin and the moment is broken as she wipes her mouth. “Just boil water, Stark. I'm sure you can do that much.” 

Thor appears several minutes later, laying a gentle hand on Natasha's shoulder. She groans, relaxing into the chair as the nausea passes in a wave. “This is the reason I'm sticking around, Stark,” she snarks, just to see the fake- wounded look flash over his face as she points at Thor.

Thor smiles indulgently before leaning down and whispering that the two sparks of life in Natasha's stomach are doing just fine. 

 

He hadn't been sure if he'd be able to help them, but he's doubly grateful that he found a way.


End file.
